fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukia Satonaka
Yukia Satonaka (幸也里中, Yukiya Satonaka) Appearance Yukia is a young girl of an average height. She has incredibly long bright blonde hair, which she normally ties with two blue ribbons. Her hairstyle often has her bangs framing her face, falling just above her bright aqua-colored eyes. Yukia generally wears whatever she thinks is the latest fashion, as long as it bears a red coloration, as she wants to try and live a normal life despite the rest of family's antics. She posseses a notable skill allowing her to change her clothing in a moment's notice, being surrounded by a bright red light before her clothing has changed. Despite her age, Yukia has notably large breasts, so big they often break the buttons on any of her uniforms or her bra, causing many males around her to blush. Kagami Amakusa has even been known to be shocked by how large Yukia's breasts are to the point of covering up on own in embarassment. Personality Normally, Yukia displays a very relaxed personality and often becomes excited when discussing matters of love. She's also confident in her natural sex appeal and not afraid to speak her mind as she openly admitted in front of the others that she truly enjoys being incredibly perverse, despite her great intellect. To prove this, she often uses any chance she gets to peep on people and often tries to "experiment" with a member of either sex. Yukia has even mentioned that she cares not who her mate wll be in the future as long as they satisfy her, proven by when she tried to make a move on her younger cousin Kagami, despite much protesting from her friend Seraphim and Guildmate Erigor. She questioned herself however, if another she heard of would be able to satisfy her. Even though Yukia displays a cheerful attitude towards life most of the time, she has shown that she can become serious when the situation demands it. Like for instance, she doesn't tolerate it that people talk down to her. When it happens, she begins to let loose her true powers as she begins to use one of her distinctive spells. Once angered, Yukia becomes very spiteful individual as a deliberate attempt to provoke someone into conflict with her. She is shown to be very assertive and impatient and has shown little respect to people of authority, including her Guild Master, Thane Luna, which almost caused her to be exiled if the other Valkyries had not stepped in. History Synopsis Equipment Masamune (正宗, "Sense of Justice"): Implanted Lacrima: From a young age, Yukia was implanted with several Lacrima, boosting her Magical Energy and natural abilities. They act as an enhancement to her body allowing her to heal from wounds much faster than an average human and can even survive potentially lethal attacks as though they did not affect her at all. Although, the latter ability often leaves her paralyzed while her body tries to heal itself. Magic and Abilities Great Magical Energy: Yukia's Magical Energy is in abundance as she was implanted with Lacrima at a young age. Much like her teammates, Yukia's age is not an indication of her Magical strength. When she does manage to begin to exert her spiritual energy, a strange collection of magical rose-shaped symbols appear beneath her feet and begin emtting a bright red light, while Yukia herself begins glowing with a crimson-colored aura. It has been said that if Yukia were to become a true dedicated fighter, her Magical Energy would easily surpass that of her teammates. Magic Requip Not using this for battle, Yukia uses this to cover her body in a bright red light before changing the current outfit she is wearing in order to stay with the current fashion trend. Snake Magic Upon activating her Magic, Yukia is able to emit a song audible to only reptile-like creatures. Once the song has begun, Yukia begins conjuring several ethereal snakes that are crafted from her own Magical Energy. The swarm of snakes appear in an instant, with each of the snakes acting individually on their own. If the opponent isn't careful, during the initial activation of Yukia's Magic without giving them the time to react, they will become entangled and killed. After activation, Yukia is able to manipulate these snakes into various forms as well as summoning stronger serpents, utilizing their power and shapes to destroy her foes. If the opponent has any reptile-like qualities, they will fall victim to Yukia's song as well and fall under her control. With her Magic, Yukia is capable of summoning and controlling a variety of snakes. She is also able to control living and pre-existing snakes as well with ease, due to them becoming hypnotized by the sounds produced by her Magic. Whether the snakes existed prior to her Magic's acivation or are conjured by her, Yukia's snakes all begin to be able to produce a unique venom that infects the opponent and causes them to rapidly begin to gain snake-like qualities. With this poison, a bite from the snakes effectively cause the unfortunate victim to become a slave to Yukia's will. Any of those infected with the poison become an extension of Yukia's senses allowing her to hear what they hear as well as being capable of speaking through them. : Snake Transmutation: The snakes conjured by her Snake Magic are capable of being freely transmuted by Yukia. In doing so, she is capable of sharpening their scales in order to make each one more resilient to damage or can even cause the snakes created to produce weapons from their bodies. These weapons are capable of cutting through steel and can even be fired like an arrow, which Seraphim Tatsumi likens to being struck head-on by Bullet Magic. These transmutations are not only offensive extensions as Yukia is able to utilize these snakes in order to patch wounds. This is done by using the magically crafted snakes to enter into the damaged area of Yukia's target, then by solidifying the snake's cells, Yukia causes it to replace the damaged cellular area of the individual in question. Spells * Reverse of Fortune (ヘビ逆大金, Gyaku Taiken): This spell allows Yukia to eject snakes from her sleeves or from her blade, usually after a slicing motion. These snakes are used primarily to attack from a distance and can inflict multiple poisonous wounds on the victim's body or hold them in place by coiling around the enemy, capturing them in the process. Snakes summoned by this spell are on a whole different level in terms of intelligence and strength, as they are able to tighten their grip on the target by using the opponent's strength against them and are capable of learning from an opponent's skills and abilities through a bite, before feeding the information back to Yukia. * Removal of Sin (ヘビ除去の罪, Jokyo Tsumi): This spell is used by Yukia after sustaining massive injury or simply to escape from a seemingly unavoidable attack. This spell allows Yukia to shed her current "body" by causing her facial skin to break apart which then allows her to transform into a long white snake with arms. In this form she can slither along the ground as well as bitie and infect her opponents with a poisonous venom that numbs their pain receptors as well as slowly spreading a paralyzing toxin through their body via contact with her scales. This form only lasts for a few moments before the snake skin peels away revealing Yukia with new clothes, complete with any lost limbs being regenerated and all wounds healed, much like a snake would shed its own skin. This spell is heavily draining and can currently only be used once per day because of that. However, Yukia dislikes using this technique due to its grotesque activation method. * Brood (ヘビ思案する, Shian Suru):Yukia's favorite Spell. She points either of her hands or simply her blade toward an opponent and creates a series of snakes that begin shooting forth before taking the form of a gigantic white snake composed of the smaller white snakes. This large serpent is then able to charge into the opponent and utilize the smaller snakes to attack and envenom the opponent's insides, though sufficiently high magical power can dilate the venom, although the damage caused by the snake bites would still remain. If the opponent tries slicing through the snake's body, the multitude of snakes can reform and bring its body back together, causing the opponent to have to find a way to destroy every snake in one go. Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Mage Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Mages Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Eisenwald Reborn Category:Eisenwald Reborn Mage Category:Snake Magic User Category:The Valkyries Category:Requip User